


The Flavor Of Spiders

by AllMyShipss



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Daddy Kink, One-Sided Relationship, Very mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyShipss/pseuds/AllMyShipss
Summary: It belonged to Zenigata now. The thing Oscar had held onto tighter than that one franc coin. Himself.
Relationships: Lieutenant Oscar/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Flavor Of Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Another rarepair drabble that fell into my head and sat finished for months. I adore Oscar's self loathing/one-sided desire of Zenigata and had to do something with it. Also WCFM Zenigata is a bastard and I love him.

Oscar arched on the desk, gauzy straps of the gown falling from his thin shoulders. The dress had fallen open and he was on display. It delighted him the way Zenigata had seen him, naked and wanting and undeniably _male_ , and had still looked at him with that carnal lust. It thrilled him when Zenigata had pushed him back to lay on the desk, how he had opened Oscar's legs with hot heavy hands.

The anticipation reached a beautiful climax years in the making when he looked down the length of his own yearning body to see Zenigata roughly undo his own belt and reach into his slacks to release his hardness. Oscar's face burned with lewd pleasure at the sight, biting his full lower lip.

And then Zenigata was in him and he was panting and mewling. Rough callused hands held his hips, gripping him tightly. The pleasure was exquisite. Zenigata's rhythm was slow and hard, a punishing reminder of the incident as it happened, grounding Oscar in the present.

"That's it, baby. Daddy's got you now..." The dark gruff voice would have sounded lecherous to anyone else's ears but to Oscar it was the voice of God, calling down from heaven to bless him. He wanted to kiss Zenigata but knew that wouldn't be right. He didn't deserve to sully his perfect inspector's lips with his own, too pouty; too much like a woman's.

Oscar pressed the back of his hand to his lips, stifling the wanting noises escaping him. Zenigata's hand took his wrist and pulled it away. He pinned it to the desk hard and leaned in to moan low into the lieutenant's ear.

"Oscar..." It was deep and drawn out and the sound of his name on Zenigata's lips made his whole body ache with lust. His bare chest bowed upwards, naked flesh pressing to Zenigata's still fully clothed form. How apropos he was still unfit to feel or see Zenigata's naked skin. Oscar gave short moans in time to Zenigata's thrusts, loud and shameless. 

Long hard fingers held the underside of Oscar's knee, bending his leg back and opening him up more. The larger man reared back to loom over Oscar. The hand on his wrist released and traveled up the length of Oscar's bare arm to wrap around his neck. The pressure was light and the hold more for leverage than anything else, but Oscar relished it. His own hands stroked and pulled at Zenigata's coat sleeve and he held on when Zenigata laid into him hard and at an unforgiving pace.

"Inspector!" He sobbed in ecstasy. He looked up at the man, following the line of the arm in his hands to the strong face strained with the effort and Oscar couldn't help but smile in passion veiled joy. It belonged to Zenigata now. The thing he had held onto tighter than that one franc coin. Himself. His mind as well as his body was Zenigata's and Zenigata's alone and now that he had it, the inspector would want no one else.

  
Oscar woke alone in the darkness of his room. He was hot with sweat and arousal. The feelings melted into the cold heartache. Moonlight spilled across his bed as he stared into the dimness. A long-legged spider hung on an invisible gossamer thread, twisting in the moonlight. Oscar reached out towards it and it reached back, lowering itself onto Oscar's fingertips. It was like him, Oscar decided. Beautiful and strange and only wanting the touch of one who understood it. 

Oscar was not phased by strange dreams. He was used to them. Dreams of men who were not men, their greedy eyes and hands falling upon the little girl who was unknown to Oscar and at the same time _was_ Oscar. How she would sob and object and how it had at once felt like a knife in Oscar's own heart to hear. He had grown numb to those dreams. Their infrequency was just enough to surprise Oscar but their passionless repetition was enough to never catch him fully off guard. 

It was the lust of this latest dream that came back to Oscar now and it disgusted him. His weakness was palpable. His willingness and devotion to Zenigata was binding and clear but would go unavowed. His perfect inspector would never look at him with those eyes like black gems. He would never see him the way he saw that weak vile woman. 

Oscar was like the spider. It was a solitary, unlovable creature. It would long for the one it would die for, for even being snatched from its web to be devoured by a black crow would be an acknowledgment of its necessity to him. But it was too insignificant, too lowly when the flavor of butterflies was a temptation.

Oscar crushed the spider in his fist, observing its death dispassionately. He stared at his closed hand a moment before dropping it to the sheets. His body was still thrumming with humiliating desire. He was a gift never to be received, begging to be opened and remaining ignored but his want still outweighed his despair. His longing for his inspector outweighed everything else. He would have him if only in the dark sanctuary of fantasy where Oscar would be his perfect reward.

Oscar rolled over in his lonely bed, touching his shameful hardness and pressing tear stains into his pillow, biting the inside of his cheek to muffle the cry of anguish in his heart. 


End file.
